


Into the very fires of Hell

by MadamPuddifoot9



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec in danger, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, M/M, Malec, Malec fic, Parabatai, Protective Jace Wayland, badass magnus, hell demention, jace wayland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPuddifoot9/pseuds/MadamPuddifoot9
Summary: Alec is missing and Azazel is the obvious answer.





	1. Chapter 1

Magnus woke in fear. He reached across the bed and found it empty and cold. It took him a second to remember Alec wasn't here.  
"Alec!" Someone was screaming as they all but kicked the door of his loft in. "Alec! Please!"  
Magnus fled from his bed to the door that someone was hammering. "Alec!" It was Jace's tortured voice. A stab of fear traveled down Magnus' chest, there could only be one reason Alec's parabatai was almost breaking through his wards.  
Magnus flung open the door and Jace all but fell into him. His face was red and tortured. He grabbed Magnus by the throat.  
"Jace." Magnus choked out  
"Alec." Jace pleaded "Where's Alec? ALEC?!" He shouted into the loft.  
Magnus gripped Jace's arms. "He's not here!" He shook Jace urgently "What's wrong. Tell me!"  
Jace's eye were popping from his head. He looked delirious.  
"He's in trouble. I've never felt this pain before. He's dying."  
Magnus shook Jace again. No. He must be wrong.  
"Jace. Listen to me. Calm down. I can't help you unless you calm down."  
Jace let go of Magnus and stepped back, running a hand through his hair.  
"He never came back." Jace said "he never came back to the institute after patrol. I assumed he was with you."  
Magnus shook. No. Alec wasn't with him. He'd told him he needed space after Valentine had taken over his body, and Alec had let him be.  
"No." Magnus said urgently "how long has he been gone?"  
"Hours." Jace said "I woke up before. This pain... I could feel Alec calling to me"  
He gripped his shirt over his heart.  
Magnus turned away. His mind was in overdrive.  
"Valentine." He said  
"No." Jace said "I feel his fear. He never felt fear like this with Valentine."  
"A demon?" Magnus said aloud  
"Azazel." Jace said suddenly.  
"What about him?" Magnus said, his head snapping back to look at Jace.  
"Alec... he sent him back to hell."  
Magnus rounded on Jace, what? This was new information to him.  
"What are you talking about?" He said urgently  
"Didn't Alec tell you? He took out Azazel alone. One Arrow...."  
"No." Magnus said "he didn't..." blind panic was edging into Magnus' system. Alec never told him. He didn't know. All Alec wanted to talk about was Magnus... and Magnus never asked Alec anything, he was too caught up in his own personal drama. He'd never have sent him away if he knew what danger his Shadowhunter was in.  
"When was this?"  
"Just before we realised the body swap. It has to be him."  
"Azazel won't let this go. He's come back for Alec." Magnus began grabbing at various bottles, he grabbed his chalks.  
"What are you doing?" Jace demanded  
"I'm getting Alexander back.  
He would go to the very depts of hell to get his love back.


	2. Chapter 2

The room was black and the ground shook.  
"Magnus?!" Jace shouted in fear  
Magnus ignored him and continued to call to the pentagram below him.  
"Asmodeus!"  
The candles out lining the pentagram ignited further, soon their flames leaped high into the room.  
"I summon thee! Asmodeus- flesh and bone. I summon thee!" Magnus boomed and then the shaking subsided and the room fell back into warm light and in the pentagram stood a woman.

"Magnus Bane." She said as though she was expecting him.  
"Where is Asmodeus?" Magnus' eyes flashed in anger.  
"He's busy sweet cheeks." The woman said a she fixed her hair. She was beautiful and terrible in equal measure, her eyes black as night, skin dark but glowing.  
Magnus' hands balled a ferocious fire.  
"There's no need for that." She said quite unalarmed by the flames and magic sparking from Magnus' hands "he sends a gift."  
Suddenly she was holding a gleaming gold trident in her hand. It was covered in ancient etchings, the handle bearing a ram's head.  
"Asmodeus knows who has entered one of the realms of hell, Magnus Bane." She continued "you have until the seventh Chime of Hell's bells to retrieve your Shadowhunter and seek your revenge. You'll be doing Asmodeus a favour."  
Magnus took the trident from her outreached hand and as he did she exploded in a cloud of locus and disappeared.

"What the fuck was that!" Jace said and Magnus forgot he wasn't alone.  
"That was a servant of hell." He said holding the heavy trident close. "And I really need to be going."

"You're not going anywhere without me!" Jace roared 

"Jace." Magnus said "I know what you're feeling but I can't possibly-"

"You don't!" Jace spat back "you don't know what the hell I feel! Alec is my parabatai! He's my life!"

Magnus looked at him "I will not be responsible for your death." 

"I have no life without Alec. Don't you understand that?" 

Magnus thought back to when Jace was taken by Valentine and Alec's words filled his head "I can't live without him." 

Magnus sighed. "Fine."

He opened a portal.

"Ready to go to Hell Jace Wayland?" Magnus asked

"It's Herondale now. Let's go."

Magnus stored that information away, he should have guess anyway. 

"Stay close." Magnus said as they both stepped into portal.


	3. Chapter 3

Hell wasn't what it looked like in the movies. Well not this dimension anyway. There was no burning lava, no red horned men with a forked tongue.   
It looked like a cave. A dark cave. As soon as their feet hit the floor the ground shook and a bell chimed somewhere in warning. 

"That's one chime. Magnus!" Jace whispered desperately.

Magnus acted calm and nodded. Underneath his confident exterior he was a wreak. He couldn't lose Alexander. He wouldn't. This past hour every feeling he'd felt about Alec had come rushing to the front of this mind. It was overwhelming. He'd loved before, oh many times and he'd lost those loved ones but this was nothing compared to the feelings he had for Alexander Lightwood. He knew them deep deep down, but he'd never fully allowed himself to feel them. Yes, he loved the boy, the man, he'd told Alec this but it was nothing compared to the feelings he'd been afraid to let himself feel. He adored him. He admired him, he needed him, he needed him like his lungs needed oxygen. He could see a future with Alec and a flash of an image of them standing in Gold crossed his eyes, and image of them chasing a youngster around the loft. He'd never wanted this with anyone before. Not even close.

"Maybe we should split up." Jace suggested as he took his seraph blade out. 

"No." Magnus said firmly. "Come let's go this way."

He took the lead and walked down rocky paths that were lit dimly by torch light. Jace kept close, on high alert.

"Can you still feel him?" Magnus asked 

"Yes." Jace said quietly "he's close I can feel it."

They walked a little further, stones crunching under their feet until the heard distant voices.

They both jumped when a bell chimed again and the ground shook.

"Magnus." Jace's voice trembled 

"Shh." Magnus said "keep walking"

"There!" Jace hissed suddenly. "Alec! I see Alec." 

"Hush." Magnus said even though he wanted to cry out himself. 

Alec was hanging in mid air, his hands outstretched like he had been crucified. There were no bounds, no ropes or chains he just hung in the air, help up by magic.

"He's not coming for me." Alec said to no one in particular and Magnus' eyes searched the shadows for Azazel.

"I'm just a Shadowhunter, a mortal." Alec shouted "I'm nothing to him."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Azazel's voice drawled from the darkness and Magnus tried to locate him.

"I told you." Alec cried in pain "he doesn't love me. He told me to go. Just kill me and get it over with."

Alec's words crushed Magnus' heart, surely Alec was just playing along? He didn't really think this?

"We'll see." Azazel's voice drawled   
"How terribly boring that would be if the warlock wasn't present to see his new toy demise."

Behind him Jace hissed. 

"Do it." Alec said "kill me. Kill me."  
His teeth gritted in pain.

"And I will." Azazel replied "when you have suffered enough. You think I will do you this favour after you shot that arrow into my flesh? You think I won't draw this out until I've peeled every vein from your body?"

Alec cried and struggled in his invisible bounds. "I'd do it again if I could."

And with that Azazel stepped out from the shadows and with a flick of his wrist and a deadly crack that echoed through the walls Alec roared in pain and Jace spasmed behind him, screaming out in pain "Alec!" 

Azazel rounded on them with a smile. 

Magnus ran forward and stopped. Please. Please don't be dead. 

"He broke his back, Magnus! He broke his back!" Jace cried from behind him, the young Shadowhunter ran toward his brother, scattering stones as he went and Magnus sent a bolt of magic after him, Alec fell slowly into Jace's arms, they both sank to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

"Bane." Azazel spat as Magnus drew close.

Magnus watched Alec and Jace for a split second. Alec wasn't moving and Jace was cradling him, crying. 

"Enough." Magnus said dangerously, his hand exploded into flames. They were blue, the heat fizzled in the air and cracked and sparked. The other held onto Asmodeus' trident. 

Azazel eyed the fork and laughed. "He's sending you to do his dirty work?" He tutted three times and Magnus shot the flames forward. Azazel jumped out of the way and they hit the wall behind him making it crumble and fall.  
Magnus gathered another flaming ball in his hand.  
Just then a bell chimed and the ground shook again.

"Asmodeus will never have my kingdom! It is my relm!" He bellowed "and a lowly warlock and his play thing will never defeat me."

Magnus shot another flame at him , it seemed to engulf him for a second but then Azazel turned into a bomb of moths and they flew free. 

Magnus ran into them. He sent blast after blast of defensive magic over Alec and Jace as he tried to find Azazel.

Soon enough he took form again and he was laughing. "He's dead anyway." Azazel laughed cruelly and Magnus shook. 

"No!" Magnus roared, tears fell from his chin. "No."

He conjured a wall of flame around Azazel and muttered the words of black magic, ones he'd studied but vowed never to utter. His eyes rolled white in his head. 

Azazel was no longer laughing as he was boxed into the flames they now sparked black. He sneered at Magnus, he tried to fly into moth form but found he couldn't. 

Magnus stalked closer raising his trident as he went.

"For Alexander Gideon Lightwood." He said before he threw it into the demons chest with ever last fiber of strength in his body. The room exploded and Magnus was thrown to his back. His eyes were back to normal and Azazel was gone. He was dead. Nothing more than a scorch mark in the ground.  
Magnus picked up the trident and ran to Alec.

"Jace. Magnus said pleading falling into the ground, his knees hitting the stones painfully 

A bell chimed and the ground shook.

"He's alive." Jace wept. He was cradling Alec to his chest. "He's alive, barely, I've ignited his mendelin and iratze runes. He's hanging on."

"Hold on my darling." Magnus told Alec's limp body "I'm going to fix you my love."  
With that he opened up the portal home, throwing the trident in and then he pulled them all through it.


	5. Chapter 5

Jace leaned across Magnus' bed and gently wiped Alec's damp hair from his forehead.

Behind him stood Magnus, Caterina loss and Clary's friend Dot; they held hands, heads bowed. They chanted and muttered under their breaths. Magic seemed to emit from their very chests and flow into Alec's body. 

The room was crowded. Maryse and Robert Lightwood, along with Isabelle sobbed gently in the corner. Maryse looked catatonic as she watched her son rise off the mattress, magic weaving his spine together. Clary stood in the doorway not wanting to intrude but unable to look away. Jace stayed on the bed with Alec, he refused to leave his side and Magnus let him. He had saved Alec's life by igniting all his runes. He would forever be indebted to Jace Herondale. 

Eventually their work was done and Alec was sleeping peacefully, he left the Lightwoods alone with their boy and followed his warlock friends and clary into the living room. He poured himself and drink and sat in a chair, he was unable to speak to thank Catarina and Dorathea. Clary was talking to them.

Eventually the Lightwood's all emerged from his bedroom, even Jace came too.   
"Magnus. He's asking for you." Isabelle said gently and Magnus set his glass down and hurried to him.

Alec was sitting up in bed, he looked tired but Alive.

"Hey." Alec said quietly as Magnus closed the door.

"Are you okay?" Alec said looking concerned and Magnus burst into tears. Was- he- alright?

"Hey." Alec repeated "don't cry. It's okay."

"It's not okay." Magnus wept. He crawled into the bed and fell over Alec's chest. His ear pressed to Alec's sternum. He listened to his heart beating, loud and strong.

"I'm okay, you saved me." Alec said as he rubbed Magnus' back gently 

"It was a joint effort." Maugus sniffed as he tried to pull himself together. 

"Even so." Alec replied "thank you."

"You don't ever have to thank me, Alexander." Magnus replied, wiping his eye on the duvet. 

"Too bad I just did." Alec smiled

"Alexander...?" Magnus began

"Hmm?"

"What you said to Azazel, to that demon... about me...." Magnus said and he felt Alec's body tense up under him. 

"Yeah." Alec replied and Magnus didn't want to reply, he was afraid.

"Surely, you were lying." Magnus said quietly. "You don't... you don't believe that?"

"No." Alec said after a moment of silence "no, not really."

Magnus sat up, his blotchy face looking Alec right in the eye "Alexander, I love you. I love you so much. I'm sorry I pushed you away recently but it's not about you- it's my problem. You are everything to me."

A tear pooled in the corner of Alec's eye and he relaxed a little. 

"Really?" 

"Yes!" Magnus said firmly. "I love you!" 

"I love you too." Alec replied with a smile and he pulled Magnus toward him and took him by the lips.


End file.
